1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club interchanging connection structure, and more particularly to an interchanging connection structure for interchanging a club head and a shaft of a golf club.
2. Related Art
As the golf sport develops vigorously, the structure and material of the golf club have also developed accordingly. In order to cater to each golfer, and to enable the golfer to select a suitable combination of a club head and a shaft according to the specific state during striking, golf-club manufacturers exert their efforts in developing a golf club with a quick head-shaft interchanging function.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is a schematic view of a conventional golf club interchanging connection structure. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,529, a golf club 10 with a quick interchanging function is proposed, which includes a club head 12 and a shaft 14, and the club head 12 and the shaft 14 are interchanged quickly through an interchanging connection structure 16. The interchanging connection structure 16 includes a club sleeve 18, a tube seat 20, and a screw 22. One end of the club sleeve 18 has an opening 24, the shaft 14 is placed into the opening 24 and bonded in the club sleeve 18. The tube seat 20 is embedded into the club head 12 and bonded in the club head 12. After the club sleeve 18 is placed into the tube seat 20, the screw 22 is used to lock the club sleeve 18 to the tube seat 20, so as to quickly interchange the club head 12 and the shaft 14.
However, when the club sleeve 18 is placed into the tube seat 20, it is merely positioned through a blank of the tube seat 20, so pseudo-locking phenomenon easily occurs due to the blank variation. In addition, an outer surface of the club sleeve 18 closely contacts with an inner surface of the tube seat 20, so as to achieve the rotation-resistant effect. However, if the outer surface of the club sleeve 18 cannot closely contact with the inner surface of the tube seat 20 as expected due to the poor processing precision, the rotation-resistant force of the club head 12 and the shaft 14 of the conventional golf club 10 will be severely deteriorated.